E agora? Oque que eu faço?
by Triele
Summary: Surgem algumas situações novas entre Sam e Dean e Dean não sabe bem como deve ou pode se comportar.


**Disclaimer: Não! Eles não são meus! são daquele cara lá, kripke qualquer coisa ou qualquer coisa kripke, não ganho nada com isso, é tudo ficção, semelhanças não passam de coincidência, blablablabla...**

**Título: **E agora? Oque que eu faço?

**Casal:** Dean X Sam

**Avisos: **HOXHO - Sacou? Não? Olha só o casal.

Ops: Two Boys? Yeh! Entendeu? Que bom. Se você gosta, divirta-se. Se você não gosta, dá no pé.

Wincest? Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmm! Uhhhhhhuuuuuuu!

* * *

><p>Ele andava meio estranho. Bem, assim tipo, <em>meio<em> nervoso.

Na verdade ele tava era nervoso pra cacete!

E Sam reclamando que ele o estava tratando diferente só piorava as coisas, e ele ficava mais nervoso, e daí tratava Sam mais diferente ainda! O problema é que ele não sabia o que fazer, oque dizer, como ele devia se comportar agora?

Porque ele não sabia mesmo como se comportar. O que ele tinha que fazer? Se fosse outra situação, outra pessoa, ele saberia o que fazer, o que falar...

Mas não era outra pessoa, né? Era Sam!

Pensando bem, mesmo que fosse outra pessoa, ele não tinha assim tanta certeza que saberia o que fazer. Não _naquela_situação.

E também, como assim ele estava tratando Sam diferente? É lógico que ele estava tratando Sam diferente! Por que tudo ficou...diferente, né?

Só que Sam estava magoado porque era pra ter ficado diferente bom, mas como Sam estava chateado pra cacete, significava que tinha ficado diferente ruim. E ele não queria que ficasse diferente ruim. Ele queria diferente bom!

Mas o que, pelo amor de Deus ele tinha que fazer pra ficar diferente bom? Ele não sabia mesmo!

__Dean, para de roer essa unha!_

__Hum?_

__ Tá me deixando nervoso! Roendo essa unha e resmungando aí!_

Sam estava mesmo chateado pra cacete.

Seu tom de voz era baixo, mal humorado e ele falava sem olhar pra Dean. A cara enfiada no computador.

__Desculpe._

Desculpe? Aquilo era demais pra Sam. Até desculpas o filha da puta tava pedindo pra ele.

__ Tá, beleza. Eu não aguento mais isso!_

__Eu parei Sam!_ - mostrou as palmas das mãos num gesto de rendição, tom de voz baixinho, como se tivesse uma bomba ali, sensível ao ruído. Totalmente não Dean. Sam só fez torcer mais a cara de raiva.

__Vai, fala logo!_

__Hein?_

__ Você me pedindo desculpas Dean? Sério? O normal era você mandar eu me fuder e não pedir desculpas? Você tá pedindo desculpas pelo oque, hein? Vai, fala logo!_

Sam estava mesmo muito puto da vida. Subiu nos seus quase dois metros de altura, caminhou até Dean, botou uma mão na cintura e enfiou o dedo bem no meio do peito dele, cutucando com força várias vezes.

__Ai, ôh!_

__ Vai seu idiota, fala logo de uma vez._ - cutucou o peito do irmão de novo.

__ Sam, falar oque? Eu não tô entendendo porque você tá tão ner..._

__Não tá entendendo? Não vai falar? não tem coragem? Então eu falo._

Dean abriu a boca, mas fechou de novo. Pra variar não sabia oque fazer mesmo...

__Vamos esclarecer algumas coisas aqui..._ - e tome cutucão no peito - _Primeiro: foi você que me beijou! Depois foi você que ficou com aquele blablabla que isso tá errado, que não pode,eu não sei o que, e depois me beijou de novo. E se esfregou em mim até me fazer gozar nas calças igual a um moleque tarado! Não foi?_ – dá-lhe cutucão pra receber resposta.

Dean só conseguiu balançar a cabeça e massagear o peito.

_**_ Foi ou não foi?**_ - cutucão

__Ai Sam! ...foi!_

__ Foi você que disse que não ligava pros outros, e pra tabu e regras. Que queria ser feliz e que só seria feliz comigo. Não é verd...?_

__Para de me cutucar, caralho! Vai me fazer um furo!_ - finalmente Dean conseguiu esboçar alguma reação.

Sam passou as mãos pelos cabelos várias vezes, andou sem rumo pelo quarto indo e voltando. A raiva dissipando e ele assumindo aquela expressão magoada de antes.

O peito de Dean apertou, ele não queria isso, ele queria que ficasse tudo bem. Diferente sim, mas diferente bom.

__Sam, por favor, eu não tô entendendo aonde você tá querendo chegar?_

__ Eu é que não tô entendendo aonde você quer chegar Dean. Você tá arrependido? É isso?_ - Cabeça baixa, ombros encurvados. Nada de intimidantes dois metros de altura e nada de cutucão ameaçador. Ele só parecia triste e perdido.

__ Sammy, não. Não é nada disso! Cara...eu te disse como eu me sinto, quer dizer, eu falei tudo...eu...eu faço qualquer coisa pra ficar com você..._ - coçou a nuca... pôs as mãos nos bolsos... tirou... coçou a nuca de novo.

Sam inclinou a cabeça meio de lado, ainda receoso, mas todos os tiques e gestos de menino encabulado que Dean tinha quando queria falar alguma coisa mas estava com vergonha estavam lá.

__ Eu te amo Sam, e eu quero ficar com você pra sempre e eu faço qualquer coisa para ficar com você...e.. eu acho que eu já disse isso, mas tudo bem porque é verdade, mas eu sei que você tá chateado comigo, eu não sei bem porque, eu não sei oque fazer então se você apenas puder me dizer, me diz o que é pra eu fazer que eu faço..._

__ Dean, para._

__Tá. parei!_ - respirou fundo várias vezes.

__Porque você está me evitando Dean?_

__ Mas eu não tô! É que eu não sei oque fazer...mesmo!_

__ Certo, Dean, vamos conversar sobre isso, ok. Vem, senta aqui._ - bateu a mão no colchão indicando para ele se sentar.

Dean podia ser o máximo em tomar decisões, e demonstrar coragem e tudo o mais, mas quando se tratava de afetividade ele era uma ameba. Sam devia ter pensado nisso.

__ Olha, eu não sei o que pensar quando você me evita e nem me olha nos olhos direito e não_ ...- respirou fundo, pra ele também não era tão fácil assim mas pelo jeito, ele que ia ter que gerenciar os momentos "estou chateado com você, você está chateado comigo então vamos discutir a relação".

É, ninguém disse que seria fácil.

__ ...eu não sei o que fazer quando você não me toca...eu sei que isso tudo é muito novo pra gente e eu tô meio assustado aqui... eu fiquei mesmo achando que você tava arrependido..._

Dean botou o dedo na boca e tentou a roer a unha de novo, mas Sam puxou a mão dele.

__ Para com essa unha, que saco!_

__Eu quero tocar em você Sam!_ - engoliu em seco e Sam riu do jeito afobado que ele falou isso _ _eu quero muito tocar em você Sam. Eu quero o tempo todo!_

Foi a vez de Sam ficar encabulado.

__ Por que você não toca então? você pode, sabia...?_ - Deus, como aquilo era díficil - _A gente tá junto e você pode...sabe, tipo...me beijar... se você quiser... _

Dean mordeu os lábios e Sam sabia que ele tava segundo um sorriso muito do safado, e Sam começou a se sentir meio vulnerável ali.

__Oque? Dean? Que cara é essa?_

__Tipo agora?_ - virou a cabeça de lado e estreito u os olhos.

__Hein?_

Dean soltou o sorriso e foi se inclinando sorrateiramente para cima dele.

__ Porque eu tô muito afim de te tocar agora...tô muito afim de fazer aquele lance do moleque tarado!_

__Dean!_

Dean respirou forte no seu pescoço e depois mordeu de leve.

__Deita!_

_**_Dean!**_

Outra mordida, um beijo.

__Deita logo e cala a boca!_

__ Ahnnn Dean..._

__ Ahnnn Sammy..._

Sam se deitou, as pernas para fora da cama e o corpo meio torto.

__ Puta merda, esse é meu último jeans limpo...mhmmm._

__ Então é melhor você tirar._

__Dean!_

__Que Sam?_

Sam se torceu todo quando Dean enfiou a mão por baixo da sua blusa e tocou de leve com as pontas dos dedos acariciando os pêlos em volta do seu umbigo.

__ Ai cacete...não faz iss...mhmmm, Dean!_

__Dean!Dean!Dean! Você fala demais._

Dean mordeu o queixo dele com força enquanto escorregava a mão pelo lateral do seu quadril até sua coxa, deslizou para a parte interna e subiu para o meio de suas pernas, enchendo a mão com o seu pau.

_-Ahhh! Porra Dean...ahhhmmmmm..._

__ Baby...você disse... que eu...podia..._

_-Hummmm...eu acho... que eu...ahaaa...criei um monstro!_

* * *

><p><em>N.A: Gente, a coisa vai esquentar...e muito. Por isso a classificação.<em>

_Ah, gente, eu tava quase esquecendo: 2.425 leitores me informaram que sonharam com eles se pegando depois que postaram review, teve gente que teve que tomar calmante pra poder dormir, de tanto que sonha. Então...cê não quer arriscar e deixar uma reviewzinha? Vai que você é o nº 2.426!_


End file.
